Just A Prologue
by GottaLoveTen
Summary: You might want to sit down for this.
1. Hello John

I put on my hood, hoping it would help, but it didn't at all. The rain still fell down, hard. It's been a rough day. Actually, scratch that. It's been a rough life. Thrown into an orphanage, obtains a supernatural ability, runs from things that lurk in the dark, that's me. My name is Maggie. Anyways, I'm fourteen years old and as you already read, live in an orphanage. Technically, I don't anymore. I kind of just… you know leapt out the window. Don't worry, I was only on the second level. That didn't assure you, did it? Okay, fine, I'll tell you how I did it. So… about my supernatural, well, ability… I can change. No, I'm not a shape shifter, but I'm pretty damn close. Instead of humans, I can change into animals. I can't do anything major yet. All I can change into as of right now is a cat and a dog. Yep. I can change into two fur balls. Amazing isn't it? If I wanted to change into a different animal, I would have to practice non-stop, since it takes a lot of energy and concentration for a new animal. I like to think of it as a game with multiple levels. Every time I beat a certain amount of levels, I get a prize. And that prize is another animal. So, yeah, back to the orphanage.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone lights out. Into your beds!"

Crap. I am so dead. Currently I was in Ms. Lindsey's office, on her computer. To be fair I was doing research. On Wendigos. Hey! Don't blame me, blame my curiosity.

I quickly exited the tab, making sure to delete the history first. Perfect timing, Lindsey just walked in.

"Maggie!"

"Ms. Lindsey! What a surprise, didn't expect to see you here."

"What are you doing in here?" she gritted her teeth.

"I was sitting here and admiring your desk. It's very organized, you know. And this wood-"

"Maggie, get out right now!"

I quickly hopped up from my chair and ran out of the office. Before I made it to my room I heard her yell, "You get twice the chores tomorrow!"

I shut the door and lean my back on it. "Ooohhh. Is some one in trouble?"

Rolling my eyes and smiling, I said, "Shut up Riley."

Taking my hair out of my ponytail, I tossed it on the floor and got on the bottom bunk. Peeking her head underneath she asked, "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." She gave me a look. "What?! I'm serious. I was only doing research."

"On what?"

"Wendigos."

"What are they?"

"Settle down and I'll tell you." Oh, Riley. She's the same age as me, but looks completely different. I'm pale-ish, she's tan. I have shorter, wavy, brown hair, and she has long, lighter brown hair. I have green eyes, she has brown. You get it.

"Okay. Wendigos. Imagine a tribe."

"An Indian tribe?"

"Yes. Imagine a whole tribe, and they were all so very hungry, and they couldn't find enough food for them all. One of them couldn't take it anymore, so he started eating other men." I heard a little gasp and an 'ew' come from Riley. I just chuckled. "He would become addicted to eat human meat. And most people believed that if you eat another human's flesh it would give you special abilities. Like running faster, or jumping higher. Over time the cannibal would turn into a monster, which some call Wendigos."

After a few moments of silence Riley spoke up. "That's nasty."

I laughed. "I know."

"Why are you wearing your clothes to bed?"

"Goodnight, Riley."

Silence.

"Goodnight, Maggie."

After about an hour of waiting I strained my ears for any evidence that Riley was still awake. All I could hear was the pouring rain from outside our open window and Riley's soft snores. I carefully got out of bed and walked to the dresser. I grabbed my small satchel filled with all the bare necessities and twenty bucks. I walked over to the window and dropped my satchel outside. I closed my eyes. I felt tingles starting at my head progressing down, all the way to my toes. I could tell that I was growing shorter, and I felt warm fur grow rapidly out of my skin. Nasty, I know. When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking up at the windowsill. I gazed at my hands, paws now, which were a dark shade of grey. I checked to see if Riley was still sleeping, and lucky for me, she was. I leapt onto the windowsill and jumped, landing on a soft patch of grass. Hiding behind a shrub, I transform back and grabbed my satchel and started following the sidewalk. I put on my hood, hoping it would help, but it didn't at all. The rain still fell down, hard. It's been a rough day. Actually scratch that. It's been a rough life. Thrown into an orphanage, obtains a supernatural ability, runs from things that lurk in the dark. That's me. I looked down the street and noticed two lights getting closer. _Just look forward, don't draw any attention to yourself._ When the lights came closer, I realized that they belonged to a truck, which was now pulling to the side of the street. Right in front of me. Great. I waited for the driver to roll down the window. Next thing I did was take in as much information as I could.

_Gender: Male_

_Age: In 40s or 50s (uncertain)_

_Name: Unknown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Skin Color: White_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Need/Want: Unknown_

"What is a kid like you doing out here at this time of night? It's pouring."

"Um. I got lost."

"Well, get in here, I'll take you home." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm not just gonna hop in a stranger's car."

"You _are_ walking in the streets alone at night."

While I weighed my decisions, he said, "Listen, kid. There have been a lot of abductions lately."

"You mean the girls?"

"Yeah. You know about them?"

"Know about them?! I lived with them."

"But they were all orphans."

"Who says I'm not an orphan?"

Realization struck his face, "You ran."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I ran. So what? I needed to take my research somewhere else."

"What do you mean research?" He actually sounded interested.

"I've been researching all of the girl's disappearances. I think I know who... what's doing it."

"I think you should get in right now."

"Well now you just sound creepier. Why?"

"My name is John. I'm a hunter, and I can help you."

…**So? How'd you like it? I know it's not that much to go on. I write much better with a template, like an episode, you know? Well, I'm just going to update my current Doctor Who story, and I'll be back.**

**As for Riley, yes I based her off of Riley in the DLC for The Last of Us. I just thought she would fit. Don't know why.**

**And no, the creature is not a Wendigo.**

**Till Next Chapter!**


	2. Hello Dean

All of that was one year ago. I'm fifteen now, which is nice because John treats me more like an adult now. In the past year, we've been hunting vampires, Wendigos, demons, you name it. John has taught me a lot. He keeps a journal of everything he encounters, and I read it whenever I can.

Hunting has brought out something new in me. Knowing that there are things out there in the dark waiting for you is different than actually chasing them. I like the adrenaline rush when I look through the details of a case, or when we're running either after or from a monster. I also don't just turn into a dog anymore, I can turn into a wolf. A freakin wolf! I feel like Professor McGonagall. As of right now, I'm just laying in bed, trying to actually get some sleep. I tense when I hear the motel door open, and I reach for my knife under my pillow. "Relax Maggie, it's just me."

"And where have you been?" I asked John Winchester.

"I was just on the phone with one of my sons." Ah, the famous Winchester boys. He talks about them a lot. He talked about how proud he was of Dean as a hunter, and how proud he was of Sam getting into Stanford. I really would like to meet at least one of them one day. Any one that impresses John impresses me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Dean."

I noticed he was packing. "Okay… care to elaborate?"

"You're going to stay with him for a while."

My heart jumps. "Really?" He gives me a smirk. "I- I mean, really?" I said in a lower tone.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be doing some hunting."

"John, we've been hunting together all year." Now I was confused.

"I know. But this one is too dangerous."

"Every hunt is 'too dangerous', it's kind of in the job description."

He just sighed. "Just please, Magg. Don't ask any questions."

I knew that I was already pushing it so I just said, "Okay."

* * *

I don't exactly where we are, I just know that it took forever to drive here. We're at a gas station, waiting for Dean to arrive.

Neither of us spoke. I swear I almost choked on the awkwardness in the air. So I just sighed. And sighed again. And sighed again.

"What?" John asked, irritated.

"Where are we?"

"Michigan."

More silence.

I sigh again.

"Yes?"

"When is Dean going to be here?"

"He'll be here when he gets here."

Then I heard it. A roar of an engine. The legendary 67' Impala. Oh, I want her so bad. Out of my peripheral vision, I see the car pull up on the gas station isle thing next to us.

"Wait here." John said, so I obliged.

I can tell that they are arguing, and I'm certain I heard the word babysitting in there. We're they talking about me? I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the car door and slammed it shut. That got their attention.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"I forgot to." I said. "And if you're gonna talk about me, then why don't you say it in front of me?"

"Listen, kid-" I cut Dean off by growling at him.

His eyes went wide and he said, "What the hell was that?"

"Maggie!" I stopped. "Dean. I need you to take her."

"I know what you need, I just would like to know why."

"Because I said so!" John yelled. I feel a little bad for Dean, since he was on the receiving end of that.

Recovering from his surprise, Dean put on a stoic face and said, "C'mon kid."

I took one more look at John, then got in the passenger seat of the Impala. When Dean got in the car, he reached for a box bellow my feet, which were full of cassette tapes. Before he could pick one, I reached in, snatched an ACDC tape, and put it in.

Dean smirked, and drove away.

* * *

**I know that this was shorter than usual but I will make the next chapter longer, I promise.**

**And I know Dean was a little out of character, because he barely ever argues with his dad, but I wrote it anyways because it was easier. I'm lazy like that.**

**I honestly don't know how I'm going to do the rest of this story and make it good, since Dean will most likely be out of character. Crap. I'll try my best.**

**Also, A HUGE THANKS TO Acadjonne d'la Baie for following, Cara Tala for following and reviewing, Dragon123454 for following and favoriting, magedethfangirl for following favoriting and reviewing, for following and reviewing, and diimortalis for favoriting! If I missed you, I'm sorry!**

**Till Next Chapter!**


	3. Tigers

"So, kid. What's your name?"

I looked over at Dean and asked, "Did John not tell you?"

"Well, I am asking you."

I smirk. "Maggie."

"Then what are you? Cause you sure as hell aren't human."

"I don't know the proper title for it, but basically I can turn into an animal."

"Okay. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I'm a good guy Dean. A hunter. I've been hunting with your dad for a year now. If I was a threat, don't you think he would have ganked me by now?"

Dean just shrugged. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "So what animal can you turn into? Is it a tiger? Or a panther?"

I was a little baffled by Dean's child-like behavior. By the way John talked about him I thought he would be like a general, barking out orders at me. I guess I'm just glad he's not. "So far I can turn into a cat and dog.

"Impressive," he smirked.

"Shut up. I can't choose a new animal it sort of just happens."

"What do you mean 'it just happens'?"

"I have to practice a lot, and eventually, I can just… do it."

Silence filled the air once more.

"So you can eventually turn into a tiger, right?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I think Dean and I will get along perfectly.


End file.
